chaos_brigadefandomcom-20200214-history
Strategies
Encampments Many alliances ask each member to sacrifice one march to send out a single troop on an encampment surrounding the hive. This gives a buffer zone to the alliance members, and a little extra time to respond if they are attacked. If members have push notifications set up their watchtower will alert them of an incoming attack. They can log on quickly and retaliate, send troops our or join war rallies etc. Time is critical and buffer zones give a bit of extra time Additional accounts There are many benefits in having additional accounts. Our hive/pods Having members in a hive or pod has positive and negative outcomes. Positives - it offers a lot of protection to alliance members. They are less vulnerable than if they are isolated. - members can easily share resources when required to support each other - members can quickly reinforce each other when attacked. - members are quickly able to join war rallies when required Negatives - It makes the hive vulnerable to powerful alliances teleporting in for a one stop shop attack. - As we farm more resources they can be harder to find and take longer to march to. It is a difficult decision as to whether you want to be in the hive, close by, or out on your own. The choice is yours. We have three locations you can choose to be in or close to. Troops Continually train high tier troops. You always need the maximum number of troops possible for regular kill events, attacks by players who teleport in and battles we rally for. Troops get hospitalized or killed in these events and it takes time to heal them or retrain more. DO NOT worry about your fuel flashing red, or your fuel reaching zero. Your troops will not die. Get the fuel you need when required to build, train, research and build wall traps. Only send your low tier troops out farming. Ensure you keep your hero and bulk of high tier troops at home. If we all do this we will guarantee always having strong troops at home to defend our alliance. Kill events - protecting hive from attackers During a kill event we need one person who has several 8 hour peace shields or who can afford to get a 3 day peace shield. They nominate themselves as the RSS MANAGER (RSSM). Just before the event starts everyone in the alliance sends all resources above their stronghold levels to RSSM (after using all they need to train, build, research and build traps). The RSSM needs to be very active during the event and able to be online to send RSS to any involved in battling attackers. During battle RSSM sends resources to those requesting to heal or retrain low level troops ready to attack again. Because they are low level they will be cheaper and faster to heal. The attacker will lose wall traps and troops as we continue attacking them. Each of us will have our higher tier troops at home to defend our city and our power. Our alliance will have shared resources and will lose traps, resources and low tier troops. In this strategy your contribute your resources for the good of the alliance, they are used to support all who need them and you won't get them back. Kill events - earning alliance points for killing troops When the event doubles the points for killing troops the alliance members choose to be involved in earning points for themselves and for the alliance. Those participating train and sacrifice lowest tier troops (use less rss and time). 1. Buddy up. Member 1 sends low tier troops to rss tile, then leaves the alliance. Member 2 attacks and kills the troops. Member 1 rejoins the alliance. 2. Member 2 sends low tier troops to rss tile, then leaves the alliance. Member 1 attacks and kills the troops. Member 2 rejoins the alliance. In this way both members sacrifice troops, both get individual points, all in alliance benefit if we get alliance gifts. Individuals get power and improve stats by killing troops. We don't necessarily need to make enemies, or leave the hive unprotected while we attack others. Level 4 up members need to be online to accept alliance applications as needed. Those participating need to communicate effectively about timing etc.